Ring My Bell
by trippy37
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were lovers in college, but broke up at graduation. Now, nearly a decade later, they meet again at Panem Secondary School, where they are a teacher and Vice Principal respectively. Will their past affect their present? Based off of the prompt: Katniss and Peeta finding ways to be together when they aren't supposed to. AU: they work together.
1. The Present: So We Meet Again Heartbreak

The bell rang just as soon as Katniss swept into the classroom fast enough that her long braid nearly hit her in the face. Almost half of her students were sitting in their seats, with their books already on their desks.

She smiled at them, but her eyebrows knit together, creating a knot high on her nose. Her other students still milled around, some leaning on desks, and most were talking loudly. Conversations varied from last night's exploits, always exaggerated, to who was dating whom.

Katniss raised her voice, "Uh…that was the bell! Sit and settle down!" Her patience, never one of her finer points as a teacher, was already waning and this was only second period.

The rest of her students grudgingly took their seats so that Katniss could begin her lessons in her Junior History class. She'd only been at Panem Secondary School six weeks, and she knew her students were still testing her.

Katniss did not admit defeat. _Ever_.

But Cato Baxter was going to drive her to early retirement and she was only thirty. He continually refused to sit down until she asked him several times, each time louder and with more frustration. He never did his work, and spent most of her class flirting with every female in a ten foot radius.

She didn't want to send him to the office; that would make her seem weak, especially to a new principal that liked. Ms. Trinket had hired her because Katniss had impressed her.

But, _today…_

"Cato, sit down NOW!" Katniss roared, pushing the heel of her palm to her right eye, which was throbbing.

"Ms. Everdeen, I'll sit because I want to, not because you tell me to." His lip was curled as he sauntered past her to sit in the back row.

Katniss counted to ten in her head, and then turned to the rest of the class, "Okay. Let's turn to page 177 in our textbooks to review yesterday's introduction to the Second World War…"

She was interrupted by a girl's screech. "Ms. Everdeen! Cato's peeking under my skirt!"

Katniss turned to Cato, whose head was still bent to look under Glimmer's short skirt.

This was the last straw to finally break Katniss's resolve, "Cato! Go to the office. NOW!"

x

Her class, which had finally settled down halfway through the period, was finally over. Katniss's students filed out her door once the bell rang for lunch, chattering about boys, girls and grouching about homework.

Glimmer, the last of the girls to leave, gave her long blonde hair a swing over her shoulder after deigning to give Katniss a glance of what could have been gratitude, or appreciation. Perhaps Glimmer was happy to have gotten her revenge on Cato, who'd dumped her, according to the texts Katniss read over her student's shoulders, last week for a small, dark girl named Clove.

She pressed into her eye again, fighting the oncoming migraine and began to nervously chew her chapped, torn bottom lip. Katniss had to go see Cato's Vice Principal to file the paperwork necessary for sending a student out of class. She dug in her pocket for her Cherry Chapstick, warmed by her body heat, and coated her lips so she won't bite her top one either.

Katniss walked down the thinning halls to head downstairs to the office, squashing her lips in a tight line and fighting the urge to gnaw on them.

x

Katniss's cheeks were burning a shade darker than the pink slip she had to fill out. Damn! She was a failure, after only six weeks. An office door opened and Katniss reluctantly turned to meet Cato's Vice Principal.

She was certain all the air was suddenly sucked out of the building. Katniss desperately wanted to dig a palm back into her right eye. Great. _Fantastic_. The Vice Principal was blonde; a wave of curls tamed with gel sat on his forehead. Broad shoulders filled his blue suit jacket perfectly and his bright blue eyes were wide with surprise.

He was also her ex from college. Fuck.

Peeta recovered first, "Kat…uh…Ms. Everdeen," he started as the office staff looked over, "I'm Peeta Mellark, Cato Baxter's VP. Please," he motioned to his office, "come in."

What could she do? She smiled sweetly and followed him into his office. He closed the door. Cato, the problem student was temporarily forgotten. There was silence, probably only a minute while they stared at one another, but to Katniss, it felt like hours. She barely registered his scent and had a visceral flashback to tangled sheets and his exposed thighs.

Fuck.

Peeta's voice was low, "I don't know how I didn't make the connection between the new History teacher and you."

"I…" she began, hating herself for being flustered in his presence. She cleared her throat and started again, trying to erase the image his bare chest and mussed hair hovering over her. Fuck. "I didn't know you'd been promoted." Katniss finally managed to say.

"Yes, three years ago. I found that I needed more money than the salary an Art teacher provided." Peeta replied. His eyes were still locked on hers.

It was unnerving. It was the same look from before, whether in a group at their college pub, or alone. His blue eyes were laser sharp and always totally focused on hers. The hair on her arms and on the back of her neck nearly crackled with electricity from his gaze.

Katniss cleared her throat again and looked down at his hands. His thick fingers were steepled on his desk and she tried to find a ring, but there was none. "More money," she nodded, "for the wedding?"

Peeta laughed, but with a touch of…bitterness? "No, for the divorce."


	2. The Past: Pomp and Circumstance

Katniss really had no desire to be sitting here sweating in a rented robe and a borrowed dress. Plus, the pins that held her dark braid coiled at her nape were digging into her scalp and hurt like a bitch. The principal droned on and on and Katniss stifled a yawn.

She had her transcript; she'd been accepted to college, so why attend her stupid graduation from her small, stupid school?

Right. Gale had convinced her that she'd regret it, like he did for not attending his. Prim had had her version of a shit fit, with much crying and pleading, when she told her that she was staying home on grad night. So here she sat, in between Katie Fanwood and Jack Darnel, both of whom she despised.

She craned her neck to look behind her. There, in the third row near the end of her class, was Madge. Her blonde curls sat perfectly on her head, not even daring to flatten under her cap. Madge Undersee was as privileged and as wealthy as any in her town.

Madge was the total opposite of Katniss's life of near poverty. Katniss was living day to day to feed herself, her younger sister and even her mother. She hunted as her father had taught her, and worked at Hawthorne's Garage balancing their books in the off season to keep her family afloat.

Yet, Madge was the closest thing to a friend that she had at school, and when she caught Katniss's eye, she smiled even wider than was natural for her. Under Katniss's robe was the second best dress of Madge's that she had convinced her to wear.

Katniss smiled back, though with more reserve. Even if she didn't want to be here, she was grateful for Madge's offer. It wouldn't be very acceptable, though it would have been funny, to show up to grad wearing her favorite worn jeans and her father's leather jacket. She grinned at the thought.

While she turned back to face the front to feign attention as a guest speaker was energetically telling them about their bright future, which was laughable as they were all destined for the same community college, she also caught someone else's eyes.

Peeta Mellark was two rows directly behind her. His blue eyes widened while her eyes stared back, her grin fading, but she could feel her jaw slacken. When had he grown so…hot? Katniss could feel her cheeks redden and she broke contact with his eyes and turned around quickly to hide her blush. Two seats down from her, Delly Cartwright looked back at him too and waved.

The Mellark brothers had always been good looking kids. Gale complained most about the middle brother, Rye, who was in his year and in direct competition for the prettiest girls. When Gale had believed himself madly in love with Honey Halen in the eleventh grade, it was Rye who took her into the janitor's supply cabinet, nick-named "the heap," and out of her panties, if reports were to be believed.

Katniss had tried teasing her best friend out of the resulting broodiness, but Mellark was a bad name in Gale Hawthorne's book from then on, despite the fact that they owned the only bakery in their small town and he ate their bread when he could get it just like she did.

Katniss had only interacted directly with Peeta Mellark twice since kindergarten and both encounters had left her embarrassed. First, in the fourth grade, Peeta had walked up to her just as the bell rang and thrust a small package into her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katniss," he'd whispered, and then ran out with the others.

She was too stunned to reply, but when Katniss looked inside the bag, there were three, heart-shaped sugar cookies with delicate pink icing. She brought them home and gave one to her sister and one to her mother. After dinner, they sat nibbling the treats slowly, because they could never afford such a thing.

Her father had kissed her forehead later that night, winked at her and told her that she was "becoming such a young lady to be getting Valentine's treats from a boy." Katniss's cheeks had burned and she burrowed under her blankets to hide her blush from her father.

Katniss tried to thank him the next day, but words had a way of sticking in her throat, and she never quite got the nerve. Why had he given her the sweets anyway? After thinking about it for a few days, she decided it was either pity or a joke, despite what her father had said, so she decided to be angry with him instead and avoid him completely.

The second time they had interacted was after her father's death in the sixth grade. The only industry that was available in their small, rural town was to work at the nearby pharmaceutical plant. A chemical explosion killed her father, Gale's and three other men. Theirs and three other families would never be the same.

Husk, the foreman, came with the settlement check, and it had been enough to pay for the funeral and to keep their small family afloat for about a month. Her mother was grief-stricken, depressed and unable to find work. Prim was so little and seemed to be shrinking and Katniss, barely twelve, didn't know what to do. She applied for a hunting license in her mother's name, but the season was still weeks away.

That's when the bread started arriving. Katniss nearly tripped over the first loaf on her way to school. It was wrapped in brown paper and propped up on her doorstep. She knew who must have left it there, but her little sister was too hungry for her to care. Katniss carefully sliced it, it was still warm in the center, and fed her sister and mother before she'd eat any herself.

She went to school, prepared to take him aside to thank him, but he wasn't present. Katniss bit on her lower lip and considered going to the bakery after school to find him, but she thought better of it. Gale and she were back door traders for their bread, not front door customers.

Yet the next morning, there was another loaf. He was at school that day, so Katniss tried to bring herself to thank him properly. She walked toward him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw his face. Katniss felt a wave of nausea when she saw the fresh bruises on the right side of his face and she knew, without a doubt, that his mother found out he was giving bread to the poor Everdeens.

Katniss turned on her heel and walked quickly away, desperate that he wouldn't see her and know that she'd seen. Maybe she could thank him in a couple of days, once the bruising went down and he wouldn't have to be humiliated. Guilt licked at her stomach and her thoughts. A few days later, their eyes met after school, but his gaze flicked away once Gale came to meet her to pick up Prim and walk home.

Hunting season started, and her small family didn't go hungry. And she never thanked Peeta Mellark either. Both memories assaulted her now as she looked down to her folded hands that sat on her rented graduation gown as she breathed deeply, trying to control her burning cheeks.

Finally, the speeches were over, and the band started to play Pomp and Circumstance. The graduates stood to throw their caps in the air. Katniss stood too, but the whole charade seemed rather foolish to her. Madge came up behind her and snatched the cap off of Katniss's head.

"Throw it silly!" Madge laughed and she handed the cap back, "C'mon, this is tradition, Katniss."

Madge squealed and threw her cap as high as she could, and her enthusiasm infected Katniss for a brief moment, so she threw her cap too.

Dozens of other caps sailed through the air and landed haphazardly across the grass. Katniss began to search for hers so she could wear it for the photos Prim and her mother would demand. She nudged a few with the toe of her heels to find her name written inside. Katniss stopped suddenly when she saw a pair of shiny dress shoes stopped in front of her.

"This is yours, Katniss." Of course she had heard his voice before, but today, Peeta Mellark's voice sounded deeper.

Katniss looked up and tried desperately not to blush again as his eyes searched hers. She held out her hand and willed it not to tremble while she took her cap from his hand. She was able to, after all these years, finally say, "Thank you."

They stood there for a minute, or was it an hour, just looking at one another. In her peripheral vision, Katniss could see Gale, Prim and her mother heading in her direction. Peeta looked over her shoulder she knew he saw them too.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta said quickly, "There's a party tonight at Finnick's for grad. I wonder if…I mean you should…uh…do wanna go?"

"Oh, I don't know…I…um…" Katniss's words got stuck again. She hated parties. She went to Madge's only on her birthdays and even then she'd only stay an hour, tops.

"Katniss!" Gale called, "C'mon, it's picture time!"

"I, uh, gotta go. Um," Katniss faltered, but Peeta had already turned away once Gale hooked her arm.


	3. The Present: Keep it in the Closet

Katniss's knee was jiggling against Peeta's desk. She sat back in her chair to try and stop it. "I know the appropriate thing to say would be 'I'm sorry' but…"

"Since when have you ever said the appropriate thing, Katniss?" Peeta interrupted. The fine lines around his eyes crinkled, though his lips barely formed a shadow of a smile.

"But I'm not sorry. So, did you marry that bitch Delly then? Or was it some other vapid blonde with big tits?"

Peeta sucked in his breath too fast, and started coughing, "Jesus! Katniss, remember where we are for God's sake!" He finally choked out.

She looked down and she could feel her face and neck flushing. Katniss found it hard to remember they were at work, on her lunch hour at school, when she could vividly remember how he felt. How he _tasted_. She swallowed hard and murmured, "Sorry."

Peeta nodded, recovered from his coughing fit. "Yes, Katniss, I married Delly and the divorce was final nearly three years ago." His eyes dropped to her lap to watch her leg still jumping. "It was a mistake," Peeta said. His voice was soft and the "for both of us" that he added was barely perceptible, but Katniss heard it.

Katniss stilled her shaking knee with her palms. She chewed the inside of her suddenly dry mouth as she considered that the "us" Peeta had referred to may have been directed at her. A wave of nausea hit her stomach and she stood abruptly, nearly knocking over her chair.

"Cato!" she practically shouted. Katniss clenched her fists and tasted the blood from her chewed inside cheek. _Crap_. She took a deep breath and tried again, "What should I do about Cato?"

Peeta swiped a hand down his face and sighed, "Leave it with me. I'll take care of it. Cato Baxter has been a behavior problem since his freshman year."

She nodded and backed away to feel for the doorknob. Nausea and her need to escape coursed through her blood. "I should go…"

He stood quickly, sensing her panic. Peeta moved toward her and placed his warm palm to cover her cold one just as she began to turn the doorknob, "Katniss…"

Katniss closed her eyes briefly. Her name on his breath touched her cheek and she was feeling something _else _course through her blood. Something nearly forgotten, but was once as known to her as breathing. "Peeta," she cautioned.

"Katniss, _please_," He pleaded. "We need to talk."

She didn't look back at him, but she could feel his body behind her. Not quite touching, yet so very present. _Familiar_. Shit. Her heart was pounding. "I have to go…" Katniss started.

But Peeta interrupted her, "You have fourth period prep, yes?"

"Yes," she admitted. Now his hip bumped hers, just enough to make her hand pause on the doorknob. Peeta was close enough that she could smell his skin through his aftershave. _Oh God Oh God Oh God._

His voice was in her ear, "Meet me on the first floor, in the custodial wing. There's a room..."

"You've got to be kidding," Katniss swung around and her head nearly collided with his jaw. Peeta stepped back just in time. "You have a heap, here?"

Laughing a little after nearly colliding with his desk in his hurry to step back from her, he replied, "It's a little bigger than the one that was back in our district, but yes, I've chased a few students out of there."

"And you want me to…"

Peeta nodded, stepping back to her, "Meet me there. Ten minutes after the bell for fourth period. I'll meet you there five minutes after that."

With her hand now free, Katniss turned the doorknob and opened the door. She looked back, not able _not_ to. Peeta's face wore an expression of resignation, even sadness.

Katniss's heart was still beating too fast, and her blood rushed in her ears. "Okay," she said just before she let go of the door.

The vision of his resulting smile as the door closed carried her to third period.

x

From the school map she consulted, the custodial supply room _was_ larger than the one Katniss remembered from their own high school back in their small, rural town, which was basically just a cupboard. Not that she went there with boys, but she'd heard enough from the exploits of her friends, especially Gale. He would tell her every descriptive, disgusting detail whether it was his first blowjob or losing his virginity post- Honey Halen incident. _In the heap, really Gale? _

Even Madge had shown Katniss her various hickeys that she'd received from the heap, as well as some faint bruises on her back from pressing against the cleaning bottles shelf - with its reported stash of hidden whiskey that Haymich kept - or an indent from a mop on her knee. _How'd that happen? But Madge said nothing, and only blushed. _Katniss had never had any desire, whatsoever, to test the heap.

Until now.

Katniss felt like she was sixteen again as she walked down the hall, her stomach in knots, turning around each corner to see if anyone else was there. The hall was deserted. She hid in the supply room alcove and twisted the doorknob and found it open. Katniss guiltily scanned the hall once more before slipping inside.

The room was almost dark; the only light coming in was from a vent overhead. Katniss scanned for a light switch, but it was probably one of those hidden ones, requiring a key to turn on. She started to nervously bite her bottom lip before she took out the Chapstick from her pocket and coated her lips.

What was she _thinking_? She didn't need soft lips for just talking with Peeta for God's sake! Katniss used the back of her hand to wipe off the Chapstick from her mouth.

Okay, she was overthinking again. This was ridiculous. _Fuck!_ How long had it been? Maybe he wasn't even coming…

The doorknob jiggled and turned. Katniss gasped – what if it wasn't Peeta? She backed up into the room and tripped over a bucket that wasn't quite put under the shelving unit.

Peeta walked in just as Katniss was falling face first on the floor.


	4. The Past: Summer Lovin' Happened so Fast

Katniss didn't go to Finnick's party. But she thought about it. She went so far as to look in her closet for something to wear. Green sweater? Black leggings? Dad's jacket?

All because of her brief, intense reaction to Peeta. Ultimately, Katniss decided that aside from Madge, and maybe Peeta, she despised the types of kids that went to those parties.

Instead, Katniss spent grad night with Gale in the forest behind her house, getting drunk on cheap wine while he made pass at her with a sloppy, drunken kiss and an equally drunken admission of love.

Which made her feel even worse than the effects of the cheap wine.

Her head was past throbbing and working up to migraine level once Gale came knocking at her door the next morning.

In the small hallway, away from Prim's ears, Gale asked, "You didn't answer me last night."

Ugh, she thought. Katniss was hoping he wouldn't remember. "Gale, I don't…"

"Katniss, you know we make sense," Gale said, moving toward her.

But when he took a step forward, she took two back until coat hooks were digging in her back. Angry, Katinss snapped, "Shut up and let me finish!" God, her head was pounding. This conversion was definitely not what she needed right now.

Gale's eyes narrowed. He folded his arms, but was silent.

She took a deep breath, rubbed her temples, and tried again. "Since our fathers died, you've been…uh…like family, you know?" Katniss could feel her cheeks burning. Damn it! This is why she didn't date. "Gale, I…uh...don't feel the way about you that you want me to."

His hand came up to cup her cheek and although Katniss initially flinched, she allowed it. "Catnip, everyone, even our mothers expect this, you know."

"Well, everyone and our mothers will be disappointed then." Katniss replied testily. She moved away from Gale's large hand. His eyes flashed with anger and Katniss tried to keep her own under control. "Gale, you are my closest friend in the world. Please, don't ruin this by thinking that you are…"

"In love with you? But I am." Gale stated plainly. Katniss saw the anger and frustration still in his eyes.

Katniss was frustrated too. "Why? Why now?"

Gale crossed his arms again. Katniss recognized defensive posture when she saw it. She displayed it enough in her own interactions with her peers. "I was waiting for you to grow up…" He began.

"Grow up!" Katniss exploded with her anger right back up again, let loose. "Grow up?" Her voice began to rise in pitch, a sure sign she was furious. "I've been "grown up" by anyone's definition since I was twelve!" Katniss spun on her heel to head back into her kitchen. She needed water badly. And whatever concoction her mother had for hangovers.

"Wait…Katniss…" Gale followed her.

She turned back to him, "Fuck you, Gale!"

"Katniss, please…" His voice was lowered, less angry, and he raised his hand to hold her wrist.

But Katniss was wound up now, "What did you expect?" Her voice bit out, "Did you expect to be my boyfriend? I'm going to college Gale; I don't have time for boyfriends. Did you expect to marry me someday? I'm never getting married." Katniss pulled her wrist from his grip, "Never!" She added for emphasis.

"What?" Gale's lips curled up, but instead of being his easy grin that put her at ease, it was a sneer, and he said, "You're going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Gale, I'm eighteen! The only decisions I'm making right now is what my major is going to be." Katniss's anger was waning, but she was still irritated with him. "Gale, all I want right now is your friendship. That's all I can offer."

"Well, I don't think that's enough anymore." Gale replied, stepping back from her. He turned to the door.

Katniss's irritation abated, "Gale, please…you're my best friend. I need…"

But he was already gone.

x

Summer passed too slowly for Katniss. With her job at Hawthorne's Garage officially on pause – Gale had been effectively ignoring her for nearly a month now – Katniss began to worry about her finances and college. She already had applied for a loan for tuition as her meager savings wouldn't pay for a month at college, let alone the full year.

Katniss sat at her kitchen table with a calculator and a legal pad scratching out a budget with a dull pencil. How the hell this was going to work? She could still hunt small game for a few more months before the season was over, so that would help feed Prim and her mother, but it wasn't enough.

Fuck! Katniss erased a miscalculation and stared. Maybe she would have to up her loan amount. Borrowing against an uncertain future made Katniss's stomach roll, but she wasn't sure what other option was available to her. Her mother only worked part-time at the local nutritionist shop, which was enough to pay their small second mortgage and little else.

She was still staring at her calculations morosely when Prim bounced into the kitchen, smelling sweet from the outdoors and a bright smile that lifted Katniss's terrible mood slightly. "I have the answer!" she declared.

Katniss looked down to her paper and said, "The answer for what?"

"Your cash flow problems!" Prim giggled before she leaned over and tore Katniss's work from the pad and crumpled it, throwing it toward the garbage can. She missed.

"Hey!" Katniss said, standing to retrieve the ball of paper that Prim had just thrown.

"There's a "Help Wanted" sign at the bakery!" Prim stepped between Katniss and the paper.

Katniss stopped. "The bakery? How'd you know?"

"I stopped to look at the cakes, and there the sign was, in the window." Prim smiled widely at her sister.

She looked warily at Prim. "Don't they have enough sons to work there?"

Prim shrugged, "I guess they are all in school? Doesn't Peeta start this fall with you?"

Yes, as a matter of fact, he does, Katniss thought. To her sister, she said, "Tell mom to hold dinner, I'll be back soon."

In the hallway, she decided to put on her semi-clean running shoes instead of her hunting boots, and went out into the sunshine to go get a job.

x

As she approached the bakery, Katniss could see that Prim was right, the "Help Wanted" sign was still there on display in the window. She chewed her lip and kicked a few pebbles by her feet before she managed to make a clear decision.

The bell rang out as she entered the front door. Peeta's father, who she'd been trading with for the past six years, came out and smiled widely when he saw her.

"Katniss, it's nice to see you again. What can I do for you? You usually don't come to trade until Sundays." He said, wiping his floury hands on his apron.

"I uh…" Katniss coughed into her hand to hide her nervousness and tried again. "Mr. Mellark, I saw your "Help Wanted" sign and…"

Mr. Mellark interrupted, "You want to work here? I thought you worked over at the garage?"

"Yeah, well, I did, but…uh, I kinda need more hours, I guess." Katniss chewed on her bottom lip again. What if he called the garage?

"Well, what I'd need you for is handling the front cash and customer service. Usually Rye or Peeta shared that task, but with Rye going to State on a wrestling scholarship and Peeta starting District in the fall, I need some extra help."

Katniss lifted her chin, "I can do that, Mr. Mellark. I worked the books and phones at Hawthorne's"

He nodded, "I know you did. But aren't you starting at District in the fall too? What about your studies?"

"I'll manage, Mr. Mellark." Katniss said, and dropped her eyes, staring at the scuffs on her shoes so she wouldn't blush in front of him, "Like I said, I need the extra hours."

"I'll take the sign down then. Welcome to Mellark's!" Mr. Mellark smiled and stuck out his large hand. Katniss smiled a little and put her small hand in his as she shook it.

Her smile dropped a little when behind Mr. Mellark, she saw Peeta rubbing his own hands on his apron and staring at her, his mouth slightly open.

Perhaps she hadn't thought this job all the way through.


	5. The Present: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Katniss threw her arms down to break her fall, but Peeta was quicker. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up quickly, so fast that the force of his arms pulled her body flush against his.

His eyes were bright with alarm at their proximity. "Careful," Peeta murmured.

"Uh, thanks." Katniss tried to move away before her senses were overloaded with the feel of his body once again touching hers. He still held her and the touch of his large, warm hands encircling her small wrists called the image into her mind of a more intimate moment, of being pressed into his bed with her arms held high...

No. _Fuck this_. "Peeta, let me go," she demanded.

He released her wrists and she immediately missed the warmth. Instead of the awkward residual desire she'd been forced to feel, Katniss got angry instead, "What the hell is it with this place? Are there no lights?"

"Ah, sorry," Peeta apologized. "I have my own key for the door, but I forgot to get the light one from Haymitch."

"Haymitch?" Katniss snorted, "Don't tell me that old drunk works here!"

Peeta's lips pulled back in a tight grin, "He was fired from our old high school just after you and I went to State. Effie, uh, I mean Ms. Trinket and I felt bad for his plight – he lost his girlfriend, brother and mother in a car accident, did you know that? – anyway, we decided to track him down and offer him the main custodian job here."

Katniss didn't know that. All she remembered was that the kids at her school, as far back as she could remember, went to the heap to make out, among other things, and take swigs from the whiskey bottles supposedly hidden there.

"Is he still a drunk here? I mean, you need to tell him to keep this place in better order, and lit properly!" Katniss said, still annoyed that she'd tripped over the bucket in the first place.

Peeta laughed lightly, "Well, the dark serves its purpose for the kids who wind up in here when Haymitch forgets to lock it."

Katniss gaped at him. Pink stained her cheeks with irritation along with a healthy dose of want, which made her even more annoyed, "Is that why you brought me here? What exactly are we doing Peeta?"

"God, no Katniss. I just wanted to…I don't know…clear the air?" Peeta's face was turning blotchy and red, a sure sign he was embarrassed, Katniss remembered. He continued, "We have to work together, despite our…past…and I think we need to…uh…talk." Peeta finished, sighing deeply as if he'd finally gotten out something he'd planned on saying.

Except, Peeta was rarely this inarticulate and it put Katniss on edge. "What's there to talk about? We had a fling in college, you married a bitch and now here we are," she snapped.

"A fling?" Peeta's face was now fully red, anger seething through his pores. It made Katniss take a step back, nearly tripping over the goddamn bucket again. "A fucking fling? That's what you call our four year relationship?" He hissed and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the ends. "That's cold, even for you."

"Cold?" Katniss's voice was getting louder and a bit shrill, a clear indication that she felt, literally and figuratively, backed into a corner. "I'm cold? I'm not the one who married someone else, asshole!"

If Katniss got louder and shriller when pressed, Peeta got gravely quiet and with a clipped manner said, "I asked you to marry me _first_, Katniss, in case you forgot. Oh yeah, and remember how you said no?" His eyes were fixated on hers, "Because I do. I remember it vividly. Every fucking day."

Even in the dark, Katniss marveled at the blue eyes whose gaze she once desired to be on her. Always. Now, she was reminded that his heated stares were no longer for her. "I told you I never wanted to get married!" Katniss responded sharply.

"When you were eighteen! Who knows their own mind at eighteen? I thought we trusted each other. I thought you felt the same as I did." Peeta's voice, already low, drops lower. His anger has abated. Katniss thinks she sees his shoulders slump, however it _is_ dark in the room. "I thought you loved me."

"I _did_!" Katniss's tone was still severe, "But don't talk to me about trust when…."

Peeta snorted, "What, like when you disappeared? Was that trust?"

"I didn't disappear! I needed some space." Katniss said with narrowed eyes, " I went to a summer institute to get my Politics second major finished. Which you _knew_ I wanted to do!"

"You didn't call-" Peeta accused.

"Space, Peeta. Do you understand the concept?" Katniss spat with a bit more venom than she'd intended, but she continued, "And I came back, you know."

Peeta's eyes cast down, "Katniss , stop…"

But Katniss was livid. He wanted to air this out? So be it. "I came back to work it out with you but - well Madge told me you were already with Delly. So don't talk to me about _trust_ and _love_ when you fucked someone else barely a month after I left!"

The room's atmosphere was strained, and Peeta quietly said, "A mistake, as I've told you, and one I regret deeply."

Finally, they were quiet except for the sound of breathing and in the interim; Katniss took a deep breath to calm herself. "It was a long time ago," she said to ease the tension. "What we have to do now is figure out how to work together, right?"

"Yeah, right Katniss, because working together worked out so _well_ for us last time." And with that, Peeta opened the door and left.

The light from the closing door receded, and Katniss was standing in the dark yet again. Irritated, because what the hell did they really accomplish? she opened the door wide, letting the doorknob bang against the wall. She stepped out into the hall, only minutes before the last period bell.

She swung down the hallway and turned the corner quick – and ran headfirst into Haymitch Abernathy, school custodian and town drunk.

Katniss had an apology, _perhaps_ a snarky one, on her tongue, but he spoke first.

"Hey, what's the hurry, sweetheart?" Haymitch coughed a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

Before she could think of a reply worthy of the tired, wrinkled man in front of her who smelled like death, the bell rang, and students spilled into the hallway effectively swallowing her up.

She could still hear him laughing, though.


	6. The Past: Float Down Like Autumn Leaves

**A/N: Thank you for your comments and follows! I am very happy with the response to this story. :)**

Katniss started at the bakery a few weeks before she, and Peeta, were scheduled to attend college. Mr. Mellark wanted to be certain Katniss was trained and comfortable handling the till before she was required to work it alone.

_Of course_, the task of her training fell to Peeta.

When Katniss arrived for her first shift in her best jeans and a blouse borrowed from Madge, Peeta and his father came out front to greet her. "I thought you'd appreciate training with someone your own age rather than an old codger like me," Mr. Mellark laughed. His smile was broad as he went to the back to finish rolling the dough that still stuck to his skin, leaving Peeta and Katniss alone out front.

There was an awkward pause, where Katniss tried to look anywhere except at the exceptionally good looking youngest Mellark. Peeta had somehow filled out the past year or so since their last class together. His face, which had once been rounded and dimpled, was now lean with a straight, angular jaw. Peeta's white "Mellark's Bakery" t-shirt fit him tightly, almost obscenely. His medium frame held more muscle, and he was broader than she remembered.

Peeta's eyes were as blue as ever, however. Katniss had a hard time looking up past her shoes. She could see her braid hanging down her shoulder, and she wished more than ever that she had worn it down today so she could hide her flushed skin behind the curtain of her hair. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Okay, well, this shouldn't really be too difficult for you. I mean, you were best in our class in Math, so…" Katniss blushed further while Peeta produced a ledger, "We keep track of our daily totals in here. Bannock, my eldest brother, does the weekly books while Mother does the monthly accounting."

The mention of his mother makes Katniss flinch, which does not go unnoticed by him, "She hardly ever comes into the bakery anymore," Peeta stated. His eyes are narrowed and Katniss can see Peeta knows she remembered the bruises from when he fed her, and the bruises that came before and after.

Katniss is relieved nonetheless that she won't run into the witch. She clutched the ledger to her chest and followed Peeta to the front counter. He showed her how to work the cash register and it seemed simple enough.

Peeta picked up a pad of paper that sat next to the register, "These are our order forms for our customers who pre-order or have special requests. Just write down the name and specifics and hand the slip to me or my dad if I'm not here. I usually do the orders while Dad does the regular stock."

She finally met his eyes, "What about school?" Surely a family who owns their own business doesn't need their college-aged son to still work for them? That's why she's here. _Right?_

"With Rye gone to State and Bannock less than useless in the kitchen, someone needs to help Dad. With you working out front, it will help us out a lot, Katniss." Peeta smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure with us both working here we can manage our studies too."

Katniss can't help but smile back.

x

Over the course of the next few days, Katniss decided to openly admire Peeta Mellark.

Their first shift together ends with them both counting the receipts and cash, and filling out the ledger. Peeta tried to impress her with a juggling trick that Rye taught him, but as he juggled the rolls of quarters, one drops on his foot and as he mock-howled in pain, Katniss howled with laughter.

Another day Prim came to meet Katniss after her early shift and Peeta showed Prim how he iced the cakes she loved. He iced a cookie with primroses and leaves then gave it to her sister with a pull on her yellow braid. Prim was instantly smitten.

The night they both worked until the store closed, after they were finished with the receipts, Peeta wanted to walk her home. "It's late," he insisted. It had taken them some time to balance to ledger, until Katniss found some receipts she'd dropped behind the cash register.

"I'll be fine." Katniss said, taking her jacket from Peeta's hand. "I've been out alone later than this."

"Katniss, we're friends now, right?" Peeta asked.

She barely had to pause. Despite several instances of stop and go as kids, Katniss definitely, apart from her embarrassing attraction to him, considered Peeta a friend. "Of course we are," she said, putting on her jacket. The air was cooling now as the summer began its passage to fall.

Peeta grabbed his jacket, "Then please, allow a friend who worries about you walk you home."

Katniss pulled her braid from her collar and grinned, "Okay." Perhaps this was Peeta's way of flirting? That thought gave her arms goose bumps.

"You'll allow it?" Peeta said in a hushed tone.

Her breath caught in her throat temporarily, but Katniss managed a smile, "I'll allow it," she said, equally as quiet.

Peeta locked the door to the bakery behind him as they set out into the night.

x

They were a few minutes along the path that led to her house before either of them spoke. Peeta cleared his throat and began, "So, do you know what your plan is to major in yet?"

School. A safe topic of conversation. "Yes, I'm planning a History major and a Politics minor."

Peeta stopped walking. "Wow. Those are really interesting choices. How did you decide?"

Katniss stopped beside him. "Look at this path we're on. It isn't very long, the distance between your house and mine, but the social differences are astronomical." Katniss noted Peeta's wary glance, but continued, "You know it's true."

They both started walking again, deep in thought. Peeta began again, "I understand what you're saying, even if I disagree. I know my mother always said that those from your neighborhood were on "the wrong side of the tracks" even though the railroad is on the other side of town from all of us."

"And you disagree. Why?" Katniss asked.

"Though my family may own a business – and keep in mind, the Hawthornes are from your neighborhood and they own a business – I, like Bannock and Rye before me, will still have to earn my place at State. We aren't exactly the Undersees."

Katniss nodded. Madge was going directly to State. Katniss was helping her pack this weekend. "Still, your family can afford to send you to District. I have to borrow against my future to get there," she said.

Peeta paused, so Katniss continued, "I'm going to college because I want to learn why. Why are some people in societies through history less important than others? What political systems are to blame?"

They were silent a few minutes more before Peeta turned to her, "You know I don't believe anything my mother thinks about your neighborhood, right?"

"No, of course not. Otherwise, how could we be friends?" Katniss met his eyes in the darkness. They both offered each other a weak smile. Katniss nudged his shoulder with hers, "And what's your major? Baking 101?" she teased.

Peeta laughed, but Katniss thought it was with a touch of sarcasm. "Not exactly. Business – the same major Bannock and Rye were forced into." Peeta grinned and added, "I don't think Rye will actually graduate with a Business degree, however. Much to my mother's eternal shame, Rye isn't really the brightest of the Mellarks."

Katniss nodded. She knew enough about Rye's exploits from Gale. "But is that what _you_ want?"

He shrugged. "As you noted, my family, or rather my mother and her tight accounting, is footing the bill, so my choice has been made." Peeta smiled a little brighter and said, "I did, however, manage an Art minor in my schedule without my mother finding out."

"Art?" Katniss asked. She remembered the paintings that graced the halls of their high school were mostly all signed "P. Mellark." Perhaps she wasn't as oblivious to him in the past as she thought. "That's what you _really_ want to do, isn't it?"

Peeta nodded, "If it was up to me, or even my father, I'd be an Art major. It's the only thing, well other than working in the bakery with my Dad, which I've been good at."

Katniss was silent. She, and her family, might be poor, but at least her choices were her own. They walked a little longer in silence, with Katniss taking furtive glances at him. In the moonlight, his blue eyes and fair hair practically glowed. No wonder he had an eye for beauty.

"Why don't I see you with a girlfriend?" Katniss blurted. _Oh God_, did she say that out loud? "I mean…uh, it's Saturday night, and, um," she stuttered, "you're walking _me_ home."

He barked a quick laugh, "That's a bold question."

She was mortified and turned bright red, but Peeta's grin was sincere and kind. "I'm sorry," Katniss said, looking down at her shoes.

Peeta continued, "No, it's okay. _Really_. There is this girl I've had a crush on forever, it's just…I don't think she really noticed me until recently."

Katniss's cheeks still flamed, but she swallowed her disappointment. Of course he had someone he liked. She started walking a little faster. The lights from her neighborhood were visible in the near distance.

"She'd be a fool not to notice you," Katniss said so softly, she wasn't sure Peeta heard her. She jogged the last few steps before her street corner, "Thank you," she said louder, "for walking me home, Peeta."

"Katniss…" Peeta started, but she was further away from him now.

She waved, "See you tomorrow," Katniss said before she turned the corner.

"See you tomorrow." Peeta whispered to the empty space she'd occupied.

x

A few days before the start of the fall semester, Peeta suggested they go out to celebrate the last of their free time. "Let's go get a bite to eat - something that isn't from here, like those cheese buns."

Katniss looked chagrined, which was hard to do with a half of cheese bun in her cheek, "We could go to Sae's. I love her meat pies," she said once she'd swallowed.

"I'm always a bit cautious about what constitutes the "meat" in her pies, but sure, it's a date." Peeta beamed widely, "I'm just going upstairs to change out of this shirt."

Katniss nearly choked on the last bite of her cheese bun. A date? Surely he was just joking. _Right?_

Peeta returned in a clean, blue button down that set off his eyes. Katniss practically sighed at the sight. Whoever this girl was who he was stuck on needs to get a look at him like this. She brushed crumbs off her blouse. "Let's go."

"Dad!" Peeta called, "I'm going out with Katniss!"

Mr. Mellark poked his head out of the kitchen, "Okay, son. I'll call Bannock down to watch the front."

"Thanks, Dad," Peeta said. He opened the door for Katniss.

"Have fun you two," Peeta's father winked. Katniss walked out their door, with Peeta right behind her.

Sae's was only a block and a half a way, but Peeta and Katniss weren't in a hurry, so they ambled along the sidewalk.

"I'm going to miss summer," Peeta said as they continued to walk. "I'll miss working with you, too. It made working at the bakery lots more fun."

"Aren't you still going to be working at the bakery?" Katniss asked. She didn't like the idea that she wouldn't see him there as much.

"We'll probably have opposite shifts most of the time," Peeta replied. "I won't be out front any more either."

"I'll miss that too." Katniss said, and she meant it. Their paths would hardly cross at school. She tried to clear her throat of the lump she felt in it.

Just a few steps away from Sae's, Katniss spotted Gale turning the corner. Her heart froze. She hadn't seen Gale this close since she'd turned him down and they'd fought.

_Oh God_. Katniss did not want this awkward confrontation now, not in front of Peeta. _Fuck._ Katniss just wanted Gale to move on and to give up his stupid idea that he loved her. She turned to face Peeta, "You're my friend, right?" she asked quickly.

"Of course, Katniss I…"

"Then kiss me now. _Please," _Katniss begged. She knew Peeta could see Gale approaching them.

Peeta's eyes asked the question, but he did as she bid. His hand landed on her waist and he pulled her to him. Peeta's lips caught hers, lightly at first, then firmly, with intention.

Katniss's insides were churning. She felt an electric charge from Peeta's lips, to hers, all the way down to her toes. His hand on her waist was warm, his breath on her cheek was hot and Katniss put her hands on his broad shoulders to anchor herself.

She absently heard Gale huff and his heavy footsteps walk past them. Peeta abruptly ended their kiss and Katniss was stunned momentarily, already missing the feel of his body next to hers.

"He's gone now, Katniss, so you don't have to fake it any longer." Peeta snapped.

"Peeta…what?" She was still speechless from their kiss.

"You know, I did - foolishly I suppose - think we were good friends," he said walking away, "But friends don't use their friends to make their boyfriends jealous."

Katniss's stomach dropped at his implication. "Peeta, no. It's not like that. Gale and I…"

"I don't really want to know, Katniss." Peeta's back was to her now as he turned to head back to the bakery.

"Peeta, _please_…" Katniss began to follow him, "We were going to Sae's, remember?"

"I'm not really hungry any more, Katniss." Peeta said, and his voice was severe. "Goodbye. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

And with that, he was gone.


	7. The Present: Rinse, and Repeat

After a disappointing attempt at a good night's sleep, Katniss began her day at Panem Secondary with more weariness than usual. Even two large cups of coffee didn't wake her. They kept her upright, but sluggish.

She had tossed and turned most of the night, visions of four years' worth of Peeta playing fast forward in her mind: his tight "Mellark's Bakery" shirt stretching deliciously across his chest, getting caught by Mr. Mellark making out on top of a bag of flour, fucking against a bedroom doors at one of Finnick's house parties.

Katniss even tried getting up and having a large glass of wine to stop the flashbacks, but it hadn't worked. She tossed and turned after returning to bed and continually saw: Peeta in his wrestling uniform, Peeta naked, Peeta in the shower, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

The alarm blared and Katniss woke up from her fitful dozing incredibly aroused. The cold shower she took barely cooled her heated flesh. Katniss grabbed the first sweater and black pants she could find in her closet and, with a travel mug of coffee in her hands, she finally stumbled out the door.

She dragged her tired ass into the school, only to find a note from Peeta in her mailbox. Written in his big looping script, it only said that he'd spoken to Cato's father and he should behave for a while, as Mr. Baxter was "a hardass."

No further dates to the heap, apparently. Which was a good thing, Katniss's sleep deprived brain thought, _right?_

Katniss's classes were a blur of World War Two and the upheaval of the political power structure in Europe. Cato was chagrined and so quiet, Katniss wondered exactly what Peeta or his father had said to him.

By third period, she yawned behind her hand during a student's presentation on Stalin. With her day going as such, Katniss really shouldn't have been too surprised to see Peeta outside her third period classroom door nodding his head towards the custodian's room and walking away.

So indeed, Katniss was headed for another trip to the heap.

She _could_ just not show up. But Katniss's head was still full of the previous evening's visions of him. She couldn't help herself. Katniss chewed her bottom lip nervously, brought out her Chapstick, smoothed it over her lips, and left it there as she headed Haymitch's custodian room, ducking alongside the lockers in the hall to avoid being seen.

x

This time, Peeta was in the heap first. Katniss entered the unlocked door, noted that the lights were on, and offered him a wry grin. "We have to stop meeting like this, Mellark," she said.

Peeta's smile was crooked. He answered her, "I wasn't sure you'd come after our last exchange."

"I wasn't sure either," Katniss replied, "but I knew we couldn't leave things as they were."

"No," Peeta said, "I want to apologize for that. For getting so upset, for leaving…"

"I should apologize as well," Katniss interjected, "I was throwing around accusations like I didn't make mistakes too."

"It was so long ago, Katniss, and we're…" Peeta began.

"Adults now," she finished.

Peeta smiled fully this time, and it made Katniss catch her breath in her throat, "Right," he agreed.

"You know, if we're going the 'we're adults' route," Katniss said, trying to keep her voice lighter than it felt, "don't you think that meeting in here is…"

"Kind of juvenile?" Peeta said, interrupting with an even brighter smile. His eyes flashed with amusement.

_Who needs the lights on with that smile?_ Instead, Katniss said, "I never went to the heap when I was a teenager; I hardly want to be here now as I'm old enough to have found my first gray hair last month."

He chuckled and raised his hand to her braid, tugging the end, "The curse of such beautiful, ebony hair."

Katniss froze at the familiarity of his hand twisting and tugging her hair. Peeta's grin slid off his face and his eyes were wide. He dropped her hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. But, Katniss, I couldn't stop my thoughts about you last night. I barely slept. All I could picture was you…"

She bit her bottom lip, worrying the Chapstick off until she admitted, "I couldn't stop either. It was like fast forwarding flashes of you, of us…"

"More like rewind," Peeta said quietly, cheeks reddening. He recovered and smiled again quickly. "Oh God, I remembered one of Finnick's parties…"

Katniss laughed, which she hardly did any longer. She sounded like her college-aged self, "Which one? I swear, Finnick had a party every Friday, Saturday, and I think I remember one or two on weekdays."

"Finals week!" Peeta exclaimed, "How did we ever pass?"

"I have no idea, but I do know I can't drink Vodka coolers anymore." Katniss was smiling, and it felt good. It felt easy being with Peeta again, but that was a dangerous path.

Katniss sobered, "Peeta, this is ridiculous, meeting in here. We should…well if we're talking without fighting again…we should go out _after_ school…for drinks?" Katniss stuttered through her thoughts, playing with the end of the braid that Peeta had just touched. She bit the rest of her Chapstick off in the process as well.

Peeta looked down to his shoes, "I'd like nothing better, Katniss." He looked up to meet her eyes, "But you know I can't go out with you…"

Katniss felt anger rise in her throat and her cheeks burned, "Fine," she spat, humiliated at her response to him. _Oh God_, he probably has some girlfriend waiting for him after school. _Stupid move, Katniss. _"Sorry, that wasn't what I meant…like a _date_ or something…" She added and tried to keep a light tone, to laugh it off, but her voice sounded more like it carried panic. "I mean, you probably…have someone waiting at home or something, right?" Katniss sputtered.

Somehow, she thinks she might be making her embarrassment worse. _Fuck_. Katinss takes a step to move towards the door.

Peeta blocks her way, holding his hands up in a conciliatory manner, "Katniss, no, that's not it. _Really. _There's no one," Peeta smirked a little, and his dimple that she remembers from school appears, "Hasn't been since the divorce, much to Effie's…uh…Ms. Trinket's vexation." Peeta shrugged and smiled a little broader, "She's been trying to fix me up for nearly two years now," he chuckled a little, "Without much success, I must say."

Katniss stopped in her tracks. _Hmm, that's interesting._ "What is it then?"

"Katniss," Peeta said, "I can't go out in public with you on something that could be construed as a date," he blushed a little and looked down at his shoes again, "which it wouldn't be, I know. But, Katniss, I am effectively your boss. I can't go out with you, no matter how much I wish I could." Peeta looked up at her again with eyes that said _understand this, please?_

"I hadn't really thought of that." Katniss replied, chewing the inside of her cheek now that her lips were raw. "What about…uh… not in public?"

Peeta's face lost some of his robust color, "What?"

Katniss, easier and with a sort of relief grinned, felt like herself once more, and said, "Mellark, your place or mine?"


	8. The Past: It's a Holiday, Pardon Me

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews and follows! I apologize for only two updates this month, but the flu reared its ugly head in my household. ;)**

The only thing Katniss really knew about Finnick Odair was currently written on her hand: his address. She heard about the parties; everyone in their small town had heard of Finnick's parties. His father was never home. Mr. Odair owned a large fleet of fishing boats that he had to oversee four towns away, and his mother had left the family almost a decade ago. But that was stuff Katniss learned from Madge. And Finnick ran in _very_ different circles than she did in high school.

Here it was, Labor Day weekend and Katniss was doing the singular most out-of-character thing she'd ever done in her eighteen years – she was going to Finnick Odair's "Last Hurrah" party. _Alone._ Katniss might have been persuaded to go to the last party before college by Madge, if she hadn't left already to get settled into State before the start of the fall semester.

However, Katniss was on a mission. _Peeta._ She had talk to Peeta and…well at least explain. He was conveniently absent during her shift at the bakery. Peeta wouldn't miss this last party at Finnick's, though. He probably thought it'd be safe from interacting with her there.

Peeta was wrong.

She put on her green sweater that had no holes – she checked – though it was a little tighter across her chest now that she was eating her lunches at the bakery. Katniss dug around her closet until she found her best jeans, which were thankfully clean and free of blood stains from skinning squirrels last week. She quickly, but loosely, braided her hair down her back.

Katniss left the house with instructions for Prim, in case her mother called, to cover for her. She walked silently along the path to town, her laced hunting boots peeking out from her under her frayed jean pant legs.

Katniss could hear the celebration before she even made it a block from town. Really, the address on her hand, which basically was just a smudge now from her nervous sweat, wasn't necessary. It was evident which house was having the party.

As she approached, Katniss's bravado, which had pretty much carried her as far as it did tonight, abandoned her. Katniss was left with her nerves getting the better of her, and she twisted her braid and chewed her bottom lip. She _could_ just go home now; no one had seen her yet.

Katniss even got so far as to spin her heel to turn back. A plan formed in her mind which included curling up into a ball on her bed and trying to figure out her finances again so she would never have to go to the bakery. _Ever._

_Coward, _she mentally chided herself. Katniss carried on toward the well-lit house which was booming with loud music. Katniss needed to make amends to Peeta, or at least attempt to. He may very well not accept her apology. Even worse, Peeta could ignore her.

There was, of course, the secret desire that kept her awake last night and moving forward tonight. Katniss hoped that Peeta might kiss her again.

Once she'd reached the walkway leading to the Odair's, Katniss considered ringing the bell to get in. She stood on the porch in indecision until two female party-goers, she thought she recognized them from Gale's year, came crashing out, giggling. Katniss slipped in the door before it shut.

The scene that met Katniss's eyes as soon as she entered the house was a mass of bodies all at cross purposes. A group of girls were clustered together, swaying, most likely, from the contents of their plastic cups. Another group of girls were dancing in a different corner of the living area; their bodies so close they could hardly do more than swing their hips with arms raised. Boys milled around with beer cans or cups in their hands. The whole house stunk like sweat and alcohol. The music, with its heavy bass, assaulted her ears.

Katniss wasn't sure how long she'd be standing at the threshold until Finnick Odair noticed her, "Katniss Everdeen," he drawled in what she imagined was his seductive tone, but it just made her skin crawl, "What brings you to my little soiree?"

"Well, you know, the 'last hurrah' and all," Katniss hedged.

Finnick laughed, "You never came to my 'first hurrah' Everdeen." He put a hand on one cocked hip and the other on the doorframe where she stood and smirked at her with a wink.

_Ugh._ "Fine. I'm looking for Peeta. Is he here?" She tried to look around Finnick's bulk, but she was too short.

"Mellark? Oh right, you work there." Finnick's eyes shone, "Is something on _fire_, girl?" He licked his lips, looked down at her. Katniss winced. His t-shirt was like a second skin on him and his jeans were slung so low on his hips, Katniss could see his underwear peeking out.

She blushed. Katniss hid her discomfort the only way she knew how, with anger. "Look," she snapped, "is Peeta here or not?" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest, which she was pretty sure Finnick was staring at.

Finnick pushed his hand away from the doorframe with a smile and jerked a thumb behind him, "I'm just messing with you. Peeta's in the kitchen, tying to drown his sorrows over some girl. Know anything about that, Everdeen?" Finnick laughed heartily as he walked away from her, tossing his body in the center of the dancing girls and swiveling his hips.

Katniss squared her shoulders and began to move through the crowd toward the kitchen that Finnick had gestured to. She was bumped into more than she had into others. Someone, she thinks June Leven, shoved a beer can in her hand, with a high pitched giggle, "Who wants to see Katniss get drunk?" A few half-hearted cheers erupted, before they were distracted by their own drinks.

She flipped the can open, took a long swig and swallowed with a grimace. Katniss had had beer before at one of Madge's parties. She wasn't terribly fond of it, although the lightheaded, relaxed feeling after a few had been nice so she could deal with her classmates and the obnoxious asses that kept following her asking dumb questions. At the moment, the effect of a little beer might be just what Katniss needed to say what she wants to Peeta.

By the time Katniss had squeezed through the bodies moving in her path, she finally reached the kitchen. She looked around, standing on her tip toes to try and locate Peeta. There were less people in the room, but still too many to see Peeta anywhere. Maybe Finnick was setting her up, and Peeta wasn't even here.

Katniss's eyes scanned the room. At the kitchen dining table, a group of boys and girls were playing beer pong, while others cheered along the sides. She nearly got an elbow to the face from one energetic reveler; Katniss ducked just in time. She tossed her empty beer can into the overflowing recycle bin in the corner and grabbed another from the counter.

She pulled the tab and closed her eyes, trying to decide on her next course of action, when she heard a voice, _his voice_, call out, "Katniss?"

He was leaning against a stool in the far corner of the kitchen, his t-shirt looser but his jeans tighter than Finnick's. A line of empty beer cans sat behind him on the edge of the counter and Delly Cartwright stood beside Peeta, dressed in a girlish dress that would look better on a girl half her age. She must have been speaking animatedly, as her arms were raised; now frozen in position as she glared at Katniss.

Katniss wondered if Delly was the girl Peeta had mentioned having a crush for, though she really didn't care. With Gale and she no longer on speaking terms, Madge gone away and Peeta angry with her, Katniss's friends were back down to zero, and she wanted Peeta back.

Even if it meant kissing him again or having that euphoric feeling once more had a zero chance of ever happening again.

She moved over to where they were and leaned against the counter beside Peeta, who slowly said, "What are you doing here? You never come to Finnick's parties." His eyes were wide and slightly unfocused. Delly's arms dropped and a hand fell on Peeta's shoulder.

"I came to find…to talk to you, Peeta," Katniss stuttered a little and tried again, "Can we talk…" Katniss narrowed her gaze at Delly, "alone?"

Peeta took a long pull on his own beer before he answered her, "What could you possibly have to say?" His voice sounded as bitter as the beer they were drinking.

"Please, Peeta. It'll just take a minute, and then you don't have to see me again, if you don't wish." Katniss was very uncomfortable having to plead, especially in front of Delly. She took a drink from her own beer to hide the burning in her cheeks.

"Of course he _doesn't_ wish to…" Delly began; her voice severe and dripping with sarcasm.

Peeta interrupted her, "Delly, do you mind? I need to listen to Katniss, _alone_."

Delly rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll go freshen up. I imagine you'll be gone when I come back?" Her eyes glared at Katniss.

Katniss ignored her as Delly let out a huff of irritated breath and left the kitchen. "Peeta, do you…uh…want to go outside?"

"No. You can say what you came here to say right here." Peeta tilted back his head and emptied his beer and Katniss was mesmerized by his Adam's apple moving as he did. There was the faintest blonde stubble on his chin and she could picture herself kissing it.

She shook her head clear of the image. Her being attracted to him would get in the way for Katniss to make amends. "Peeta, I need to tell you how sorry I am for…well…making you uncomfortable the other day…" Katniss sighed in frustration and emptied her own beer to get her through this. "But believe me when I say there is _nothing_ between Gale and I…well not from me anyway."

"But it was about Gale? Wasn't it?" Peeta practically growled and the beer can in his hand crumpled.

"Well, yes, sort of…" Katniss practically whispered.

Despite the din in the kitchen and the music blaring from the living room, Peeta heard her, "That's why you had me kiss you. And you kissed me back, remember?" He snapped; his face flushed. "All for show," Peeta said angrily and he took the crushed can and threw it across the room towards the recycle bin. He missed. "Your minute is up." Peeta stood to leave Katniss in the kitchen.

"Peeta, wait! Fuck, wait!" Katniss put her hand up and braced his chest to stop him.

He looked down at her hand on his chest and stopped mid-step. "What, Katniss? What do you want now?" Peeta said tiredly. His eyes were red around the lids. Katniss distractedly wondered much he'd drank.

"I want you to fucking listen to me without interrupting!" Katniss retorted. _God!_ Why was it so hard for her to talk to him? Oh, right. Despite their arguing, Katniss could feel the pull deep inside her that called out for him. _Fuck._

Peeta leaned back so that her hand fell from his chest and crossed his arms. "Fine, you have one more minute."

Katniss took a deep, steadying breath, and tried to tell her story, "Gale and I were friends, back from when we were young, after our fathers died, and we told each other _everything,_" Katniss stressed.

Peeta was quietly watching her, so she continued, "After graduation, he told me he was in love with me…but I didn't and still don't feel the same way!" She emphasized, so that he would know, for sure.

Peeta's eyes widened, but he nodded for her to carry on, "We haven't spoken since. I missed my friend, even though I was happy being friends with you." Katniss assured, "So when I asked you to kiss me, I thought maybe he'd smarten up and not feel that way about me and we could be friends again."

Katniss placed her hand on Peeta's arm, "But I messed up, 'cos not only is Gale still not speaking to me, neither are you."

Peeta looked thoughtful. "So you and Gale aren't together?"

"No. We never were. _Never_, Peeta," Katniss replied. She left her hand on his warm arm and she could feel the strong muscle underneath.

"And you kissed me back…why? I mean just to be clear," Peeta asked.

"Because…" _Oh God_, _she was going to say it_, "Because I liked it, Peeta." Katniss said. She dropped her arm from touching his. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Delly returning, an angry flush on her cheeks that had nothing about refreshing her make-up.

Peeta saw her too, "C'mon," he said, taking her elbow and leading her towards the side kitchen door. The cool air felt good against her heated skin. Peeta guided her to the side of the house where no one stood smoking or drinking in the backyard.

Katniss's back was to the brick wall, but somehow, she didn't mind considering how Peeta was practically pressing her there. "Isn't Delly gonna be mad?" Katniss said quietly, close to his ear.

"I really don't give a fuck." Peeta replied in a voice that was at least an octave lower.

Her lips were still next to his ear, "Aren't you and she…?

Peeta pulled back to meet her eyes, "God, no!'

"You told me once" Katniss said, "You had a crush on a girl for a long time…I guess I assumed…"

"I told you that," Peeta tucked a few stray strands of her hair that the breeze pulled away from her braid behind her ear, "because I hoped you would understand who I meant."

Katniss sucked in her breath with realization, "M-me?"

Peeta smiled, "For so long, since we were kids. Don't you remember those cookies I made you…?"

"You made those! They were so beautiful. We'd never had anything like that…" Katniss smiled back. Peeta's smiles were infectious.

"You kept them? I guess I thought you'd thrown them away. I was so embarrassed giving those to you." Peeta laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

Katniss looked down, her face burning again, "No, of course I did. I just didn't know…and the bread…how to say, thank you."

He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes again, "It doesn't matter, back then. What matters is right now." Peeta's fingers lightly caressed her jaw.

Her heart stammered in her chest, especially the way his eyes were locked on hers. What would happen this time, when she asked? "Peeta, kiss me."

She could feel his smile on her lips until his hand found his way into her braid and he pulled her head up and deepened their kiss. His other hand gripped her waist and drew Katniss even closer to him; her body flush with his. Peeta's tongue touched hers and she felt, again, that electric charge throughout her. Katniss steadied herself by wrapping her arms around his neck; curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his head. Peeta made a sound at the back of his throat that spurred Katniss's pull at her center.

She thinks it might be desire.


	9. The Present: The Night Belongs to Us

Katniss stood in front of her bedroom closet, fresh from her shower and clad only in her towel, moving hangers back and forth. What does one wear to a clandestine meeting with her ex at her apartment?

Perhaps she should choose the black, thick bulky turtleneck sweater that says 'hands off?'" No, Katniss decided, she's had 'hands off' for far too long as it is.

She moved more hangers and came across a short, dove-grey dress with the tags still on that Katniss bought last year in a fit of optimism that she might have the nerve to go out on a date. She considered it a moment before she moved on; it only reminded her of desperation. Not exactly the tone she wanted to set for this evening.

Katniss spotted something in the far reaches of her closet. Her fingers felt the soft silky material and she pulled the hanger until the dress was free. She held another dress with the tags still on, but much older. A muted orange, a color she'd picked out especially for Peeta to enjoy, with a neckline that dipped to her small cleavage and flared in folds to just above her knee from the waist. It was bought to wear to her college graduation. The college graduation she never attended.

She would wear it tonight.

Katniss lay the dress on her bed, and turned to her dresser, hanging her towel across her desk chair to dry on her way. She opened her top drawer and studied the contents.

Her underwear choices were limited: white, black and nude boy shorts to match whatever pants she wore and plain, color-coordinated bras. Katniss had exactly two matched Victoria Secret's sets that she'd purchased once, at her sister's insistence, when Prim was in town and they'd gone shopping. Such as the black and pink bustier-style bra and tiny bikini panties, never worn. And a lightweight dandelion yellow push-up with the matching, closest to a thong she'd ever considered wearing, panty, equally never worn.

Katniss picked up soft yellow set, feeling the material between her thumb and forefinger. She tried to consider the set practically. The push-up function of the brassiere would be ideal to fill out the dress's décolleté and the thong would ensure no panty-lines. _Yes_, she thought, _very practical_.

Tracing her thumb over the silky bra cup, however, didn't give her practical thoughts at all. Instead, Katniss imagined Peeta tracing the outline of her breasts, or touching the silky thong under her skirt.

The resulting flush and heat Katniss felt made her squirm and feel stupid and guilty. Despite the fact that she'd been aroused almost constantly since stepping into Peeta's office and seeing him again, it was ridiculous to think about Peeta like _that. _Katniss threw the lingerie down and walked back to her closet to find a clean pair of jeans when the dress caught in her peripheral vision.

Katniss hedged indecisively between her bed, with its orange dress laid out and her closet, where many comfy jeans were housed. She despised this uncertainty. She liked knowing exactly what the course of action to take and the consequences of those actions. With Peeta, before, once they'd gotten their relationship status worked out, Katniss felt secure, at least until the very end. Now, everything was off-kilter. What exactly did Peeta coming to her house late on a Saturday, alone, mean?

What did _she_ want it to mean? Katniss swayed on her feet as visions of Peeta filled her mind and a surge of desire hit her. His scent assaulted her senses, and how he looked in his suit at school, the smooth fabric clinging to his shoulders and his ass. A small moan left her lips as she recalled grasping his flesh often when she encouraged him deeper inside her. Again and again, in his small dorm room or hers when their roommates were away, she'd beg and plead with him to make her feel him fully.

Katniss stood naked in her bedroom between her closet and her bed and bit her bottom lip hard to bring her back to the present. Her breathing was short and her body was responding to her thoughts. Her decision made, Katniss slid the small thong and dandelion matching bra on before ripping off the tags and slipping the dress over her head. It fell and swung around her thighs. _At least it still fits_, she thought, and turned to look into her closet mirror.

Before her wasn't the oft tired thirty year old woman who spent her evenings alone, grading papers with her reading glasses perched on her nose and a wine glass filled to its brim. In the mirror was Katniss at twenty two, ready to graduate and start her life; her life that she wanted to share with Peeta. Her hair was drying in waves and Katniss decided to leave it down.

If all Peeta wanted to do was talk, to find closure, then at least Katniss would not make it easy for him.

By the time her doorbell rung, Katniss had decided to eschew her Chapstick and trade it for lip-gloss, which she had just located and applied. The sound of the bell almost made her stick the lip-gloss wand up her nose, but she pulled away in time. Trying not to feel foolish about her attire, Katniss lifted her chin and opened her door.

Peeta stood on her threshold with a bottle of wine and wide eyes. Katniss felt pretty proud of herself and the choice she made when he gasped and openly gaped. "K-Katinss, you …wow uh…I…"

Katniss felt tongue-tied as well, though that was the norm for her. He paused at her door, and she almost felt like she was floating. Peeta wore slim grey slacks, probably from one of his suits, which clung to his thighs. But what made her dry mouth hang open slightly was the dress shirt that was unfastened at his throat. It took every molecule of her being to focus on anything but his chest hair that peeked from the undone buttons. Her fingers itched to stroke it.

Instead, Katniss clenched her traitorous palms together. "Please, um, come in, Peeta," she managed to say.

He handed her the bottle, "I brought this, because from what I remembered, it was your favorite wine, though you may have changed…"

Katniss took the bottle from him and genuinely smiled. The merlot was still her choice when she bought her bottle for the week, "No, it's perfect. Thank you." She walked toward her living room, stopping to pick up her corkscrew and two wine glasses from her kitchen on the way.

Peeta followed her and she settled down on the couch, tucking her legs into her skirt self-consciously, while he opened to bottle and poured them each a half glass. He handed Katniss hers. "Your dress is beautiful, is what I was trying to say, earlier." Peeta swilled the wine in his glass and took a sip. "_You_ are beautiful," he murmured. Peeta cleared his throat and said evenly, "More breathtaking than when you were twenty." His eyes met hers as he brought the glass to his lips again.

"So are you," Katniss simpered, and she cringed with embarrassment. She gulped a long pull from her glass and tried to save face, "I mean…the years have been kind to you, Mellark."

Peeta laughed heartily and took his own long swallow from his wine. "Thanks, but I think the years of stress have made me _feel_ older, at least." His smile faded, leaving sadness in its wake.

Katniss considered this while sipping her wine. "Peeta," she started, kicking her legs out from under her, "I know it's not really any of my business anymore, but why did you marry Delly?" She crossed her legs nervously, "I mean, did you need to be married so badly that you'd marry anyone?"

Peeta set his glass down. "Katniss," he turned to look at her, his eyes connected with hers, and Katniss felt that old feeling, like time slowed to a stop when his eyes were locked on hers. "I wanted to marry you. No one else. I mean that, Katniss. I meant it then, when I asked you, and I mean it now."

She shivered, gooseflesh rising on her arms. Sometimes, during weaker moments when thoughts of Peeta would return, Katniss asked herself _what if?_ What if she had said yes? Would they have run into the issues that had plagued them and separated them ever after? Would Peeta have been faithful? Katniss hated what ifs, but if she had to be honest with herself, those thoughts came to her mind more often than not.

Peeta's voice was barely a whisper as he continued, "There _was_ no one else I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

She heard him, and shivered again. "And yet…" Katniss put her wine down as well, though really, her half-glass only had a swallow left, and she had the feeling she'd need a refill soon. "You _did_ marry someone else."

He sighed deeply, "Delly told me she was pregnant." Peeta said, and dropped his eyes from hers to his lap.

Katniss gasped, nearly choking on her own breath. The feeling was reminiscent of one time when she fell out of a tree when she was fourteen. Her breath was knocked out of her now as it was then. Once her breath returned, she managed to ask, "Was she?" Of course Peeta would marry Delly if he thought she was pregnant.

His head was shaking _No_, but he said, "I'm not sure. Delly told me she miscarried about two weeks after I married her, but she never went to a doctor, so…"

Katniss felt a surge of anger and her hand was shaking. She poured herself nearly a full glass of wine to tame it. Katniss was furious that Delly had manipulated Peeta, _her_ Peeta. She was incensed that Peeta fell for it and that he'd slept with her in the first place merely a week or so after Katniss left. She drank deeply from her glass, and noted that Peeta refilled his glass nearly as high as hers.

While the wine settled in her stomach and continued to heat her skin, it also loosened her tongue, "I'm sorry, Peeta. Really." Katniss let herself meet his eyes, his blues darkened from wine and the low lights in the room, "What a grand mess we made of things, huh?"

"I guess I'll drink to that," Peeta replied, and raised his glass to her. He drank and his eyes met hers again over the rim of his glass.

She met his raised glass with her own and took a sip. "At least now, we can put that behind us, right?"

"I hope so, Katniss, I really do." Peeta said, replacing his glass back on her coffee table.

Katniss followed suit, and the tension in her living room seem to shift to something new. She crossed her legs again nervously and put a hand into the hair on her nape, which felt damp with nervous sweat.

Peeta's eyes watched her, his gaze following her leg and the part of her thigh that was revealed from her dress. Katniss realized that the warmth she was beginning to feel had less to do with the wine.

"Why are you alone, here with me, on a Saturday night?" Peeta blurted.

Katniss's eyes went wide, while he clarified, "I mean… I meant to say….um" Peeta stuttered, "…are you, uh, seeing anyone?" He was scratching behind his ear, and his eyes went back to his lap.

She laughed, "Mellark, you are acting like a teenager all over again!" Katniss shifted and crossed her legs toward him, which looked unconscious, but she needed to know what the effect would be on Peeta. His eyes seemed to darken even more.

"No, Peeta. I'm not seeing anyone." Katniss said plainly, and bent forward slightly to take her wine glass again. "I don't work like that," she said softly, and took a sip of her wine.

He watched her move, and his tongue darted out of his mouth and he ran it along his bottom lip. "Like what?" Peeta said with his eyes laser sharp on hers again.

"Relationships. Dating. Ugh!" Katniss looked down to her glass and swilled her wine to avoid his gaze. And his lips. "You were the anomaly."

Peeta's jaw dropped slightly, "There's been no one…?"

She shook her head, "No. Prim has been harping on me whenever she visits, or calls." Katniss shrugged a shoulder, "I've thought about dating, but I'm awkward and nervous, so I never followed through."

"You weren't awkward and nervous with me," he smiled widely.

Katniss swilled her wine again and took a sip. "Again, you were the exception," she said to her glass.

"You were pretty exceptional yourself," Peeta said, taking his own wine and glancing over the rim at her as he drank. "You still are."

Suddenly, Katniss noticed his body was right next to hers. Katniss could feel the heat of his thigh next to her bare one and she wondered exactly how infinitesimally they must have been moving toward one another for her not to realize. She knew her face must be flushed, and she could feel the flush burning on her chest, her thighs, and she had to admit to herself, at the apex between her legs.

Peeta apparently noticed too. His hand that wasn't holding his glass dropped between them, and his fingers stroked a fold in the skirt of her dress lightly. "This is so soft," he said, and she allowed herself to look at him. Peeta's face was slightly flushed as well. "I don't remember you wearing many dresses. Is it new?"

Katniss sipped at her wine and tried not to gulp it to steady herself. His touch was so soft she could barely feel it, but her body went into overdrive where her nerves were so sensitive that his fingers on her dress felt like they once did touching her skin. "No," she replied, "I actually bought this to wear to graduation."

Peeta put his glass down, and turned from his waist to face her. His hand touched her with purpose - one took her hand, the other lay on her thigh, the material from her dress bunched up in between his fingers. "I meant to give you the ring on grad night, you know. I wish I'd waited. Maybe I could have seen this dress then."

She took one last gulp to loosen her tongue and set her glass down too. "I wore it so you could." She took a deep breath, "Peeta, I…"

As soon as she spoke, he too said, "Katniss, I…"

They both laughed nervously, "Katniss," Peeta started again, "I want…this…I mean, to date, you and I. I swear, I won't ask you to marry me again. _Ever_."

Katniss allowed a smile to form on her face and she tucked her head under his - where she'd always fit before. "So, kiss me, then," she asked, remembering fondly the first time she'd asked for his kiss.

Peeta lifted her chin and Katniss felt his lips against hers. The fire within her was sparked again, instantly, and when his tongue touched the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth to accept his warm strokes which twisted and turned against her own.

Even through the wine, he tasted the same.


	10. The Past: And We Were Making It

Their small District College was only a twenty minute ride from town, and because neither Katniss nor Peeta could afford the tiny dorm rooms for their first year, Peeta offered to drive Katniss back and forth. She would normally refuse such an offer for fear of owing something back, but Katniss's lips were still puffy from his kisses the night before. A ride to college from him seemed simple in comparison to trying to sort out their relationship status.

Katniss dressed in her cleanest jeans that weren't patched and her mother's embroidered white blouse. She also wore her hunting boots, but Katniss made sure that they were clean and the leather oiled and polished. Katniss refused to believe she wanted to look nice for any other reason rather than to make a good impression her first day of college.

Certainly not for Peeta. _Right? _Who was she kidding? _Fuck._

While she waited for Peeta, Katniss tried not to scuff her boots along the dirt path outside of her house. Every few seconds she would touch her lips, remembering Peeta's kisses, his touch. Katniss kicked the ground and growled. The last thing she needed was to get silly over a boy. Even if it was Peeta.

_Ugh_. She had to stop thinking of kisses when she had her introduction to history and political science on her schedule today.

Peeta pulled up just when she finally did manage to dirty her boots. He didn't notice, thankfully, but she had an idea everyone else would.

Like that Delly. She'd made an enemy of her at Finnick's party. Delly had been giving her the stink eye, more than usual anyway, for the rest of the party once Peeta and she'd disappeared. Delly would be attending the college as well, though Katniss was certain she wouldn't be taking the same classes.

Peeta ducked his head over to the passenger side's open window, "You coming, Everdeen?" He winked over-dramatically at her and she had to laugh. His business courses would take him far away to the other side of the building from hers, but they could enjoy this time in transit together.

She fell into the passenger seat and Peeta put his truck in gear. He'd been saving for three years to finally buy this, very used, truck that smelled like pot no matter how many times Peeta scrubbed the interior. His mother had allowed the purchase as he could do deliveries faster, but even Peeta drew the line at painting "Mellark's Bakery" on the side.

Peeta grinned, his natural disposition happy despite the new school to attend, "Are you ready to be awesome?" He threw the truck into gear and they lurched back as he pulled out of her driveway.

"We're smaller fish in a bigger ocean now, Peeta." Katniss said as Peeta gunned the truck down her street, towards their small, potholed highway. Her knee was bouncing with nervous energy, "It'll be twice as hard to make our marks count towards a scholarship to State."

He nodded, shifting gears to slow down over the worst of the potholes once Katniss bumped her head on the roof. "I know I'll have to beat more experienced wrestlers to get my scholarship." Peeta changed lanes to a smoother part of the highway and continued, "And I was never as smart as you in school."

Katniss disagreed wholeheartedly. His debates were legendary and his artwork was regarded as something very special. "I bet you will do great. You'll probably get to State before me."

They were just about to pull off the highway and Katniss could see in the distance the small college overflowing with students. Her stomach rolled with nausea, but even as nervous as she was, she could still hear Peeta say under his breath, "I hope not."

Katniss found, after a few weeks, that she very much enjoyed her courses - even more so because of her anonymity. In a bigger class, she could stand out on her work ethic and academics, but not physically, and she liked that just fine. She only ran into Delly once in the café, and the look she gave Katniss was glacial.

Peeta worked hard at his business courses so that his mother wouldn't make his life miserable, but it was his Art courses where he excelled - more than at wrestling, though again, he tried to stand out as was expected of him. Though most of the boys were bigger than him, he still made the cut.

One night, after they worked a shift together at the bakery, Katniss finally wore Peeta down with requests to see his artwork.

His eyes darted back to his father, still working the front cash, and listened for his mother, who was locked in the office furiously counting their take. "Come upstairs?" Peeta asked, and his cheeks uncharacteristically reddened.

They rode to school together every weekday, ate lunches together, and worked at least half a shift together on Saturdays, but they hadn't really discussed their relationship or even kissed again since the Labor Day party.

Katniss answered "Okay" anyway. She followed him up to his room and her body began to buzz with anticipation. Did he want to kiss her? More than that?

She entered his room as he gently closed the door, and she was momentarily awed. On his walls were paintings and drawings that were so fantastic, Katniss could barely draw breath.

Or was it because he was standing right behind her? She swore she could feel Peeta's breath on her neck. "These are - amazing!" Katniss gushed.

He took a step closer to her and now she could feel his chest lightly pressing her back. "You're amazing." Peeta said into her ear.

Katniss's skin felt like it was on fire, and she turned to him. Their bodies were so close that all Peeta had to do was bend his neck a little and she tipped her head and their lips joined. Katniss felt the electric shock to her toes again. But she was certain that she was melting from the inside out once his tongue touched hers.

His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands had to steady herself against his chest. Katniss could feel his heartbeat pounding under her fingers and his palms touched the skin between her jeans and the shirt that was untucked from them.

Peeta's hands were so warm on her heated skin and Katniss could feel his warmth cause arousal to tighten beneath her belly button and dampen her panties. She let her hand reach into his hair and deepen their kiss. Peeta's body shifted to meet hers and his tongue licked into her mouth in time with his hips touching hers. Katniss could feel him hard and long against her hip every time he moved.

Her hand that wasn't entwined in his hair pushed against his chest so she could catch her breath, "Peeta," she gasped against his lips. Katniss tried to shake free the hormone induced fuzziness surrounding her senses. "I don't know if this is a good…"

Peeta's hands froze down her back, one firmly tucked into her jeans, and on its way to cupping her ass. "Katniss?" he breathed, and the look in his eyes shifted from hazy and intense to concern.

"No," Katniss kissed him again, putting both of her hands in his hair, fingering the curls at the nape of his neck. She paused to breathe again. "I mean, here. I mean, what if your parents…"

He nodded while kissing her again, both his hands past her waistband now. "But, I…you want to? With me?"

Katniss smiled under his lips, and scratched her nails along his neck, "Yeah, I do." She felt like she was flushing everywhere, but _goddamn_, it felt too good to care.

"Fuck," Peeta whispered under his breath, and his tongue darted into her mouth again, his hardness pressing back against her. It was intoxicating. _He_ was intoxicating, and all Katniss wanted to do was touch him.

But she could hear his mother and father arguing. Katniss pulled back with a sigh.

Peeta's hands came out from under her waistband as the sounds grew louder. He groaned a little as she pulled farther away from him. Katniss tucked her blouse back in as Peeta pulled his pants, trying not to be too obvious in adjusting himself. He smiled at her and drew his thumb across her swollen lips. "Uh, Finnick is having a Halloween party next weekend."

She nods, "I'd heard." She had, from at least three different sources. Finnick's parties were famous.

"Will you go with me, uh, like a date?"

Katniss's hands went back through his hair and she kissed him lightly, "Yes. It's like a date."


End file.
